Dyskusja użytkownika:Xertos
Witaj, Xertos, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Donnel Udina. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- E-ressistance (dyskusja) 19:10, 20 sty 2011 Re:Dzięki Teksty można tłumaczyć z angielskiej wiki. Jako, że jesteśmy w tej samej podsieci (wikia.com), to myślę że nie będą mieli tego za złe (ja sam tłumaczyłem Saren Arterius, i nikt pretensji nie zgłaszał :]). Teraz parę informacji: * Podpisuj się na stronach dyskusji --~~~~, chodzi o te 4 tyldy * Korzystaj z szablonów, w przypadku naszego ukochanego ambasadora to będzie: Szablon:Postać, ale o tym muszę jeszcze stronkę zrobić więc możesz czuć się rozgrzeszony ;]. * Dodawaj Kategorie: Kategoria:Nazwa Kategorii, ale to jak wyżej muszę jeszcze skrobnąć artykuł o tym. * Dodawaj obrazki (mogą być to te z angielskiej mass effect wiki), i najlepiej dawaj im polskie nazwy. By nie było np: tali on normandy, tylko tali na pokładzie normandii. Acha o rozszerzeniach nie zapominaj ;]. * Przeczytaj sobie to. Jest to co prawda w kontekście wikipedii ale działa to także tutaj. * Tak jak by co, stosujemy tutaj to co wymyśliło CD Projekt i EA Polska przy lokalizacji Mass Effecta. * I dodawaj jak najwięcej artykułów, jako że ta wiki dopiero niedawno powstała na nogi (gdy ja tutaj przybyłem), potrzebujemy nowych artykułów. * To powitanie było z automatu ;], tak jak by co. Pozdrawiam --'E-ressistance' (TM) 19:44, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) :Z tego co zauważyłem nie jesteś obeznany z systemem MediaWiki. No cóż nie każdy potrzebuje/musi to znać. :* Nie kasuj tego co wpisałeś w dyskusji, nie jest to potrzebne. I nie jest to zbyt mile widziane na wikiach. :* Nie potrzebnie walisz wszędzie entera. Podwójny enter dajesz tylko wtedy gdy potrzebujesz nowy akapit. (ale nie jest to potrzebne np. po nagłówku , Liście numerowanej * itp.) :* Nie mów że jesteś 'tępy'... Nie jest to potrzebne a można dzięki temu można wyrobić sobie o Tobie negatywne zdanie. :* I nie kazałam ci przeczytać. Tylko wskazałem materiały pomocnicze ;]. :* Co do edycji: :** Szablon wstawiasz tak jak jest to na tej - czyli szablonu - stronie. Jeśli szablon jest dobrze opisany (a ten chyba jest), to będzie tam sekcja Puste Wartości. Te puste wartości kopiujesz do tekstu i wypełniasz (wartości po =). Jeśli jakieś wartości nie są ci potrzebne to możesz je usunąć. Jak nie wiesz jak można to zrobić, to podpatrz na innych stronach. A to które strony wykorzystują dany szablon, masz napisane po przejściu na Moje Narzędzia->'Linkujące' (menu w prawym dolnym rogu). A, i szablon umieszczasz na samej górze, jeśli jest to szablon informacyjny jak Postać lub Gra. Lub na dole jeśli to szablon nawigacyjny jak Członkowie Drużyny. :** Co do Spoilerów, to są to dwa szablony, odpowiednio dla Mass Effect 1 i 2: :** Jeszcze jedno, szablon wstawiasz tak: , bo jeśli wstawisz tak: Spoiler masseffect, to zostanie do niego tylko utworzony link. Co widzisz wyżej. :** Kategorie zwykło umieszczać się na samym dole tekstu (chociaż dla oprogramowania to jeden ...). Ale my w naszym edytorze mamy możliwość dodawania artykułu do kategorii za pomocą edytora WYSIWYG. To ta belka pod głównym polem edytora. Powinny być tam też podpowiedzi jak wpiszesz część nazwy kategorii. :* Na dniach powinny pojawić się odpowiednie artykuły na naszej wiki, związane z edytowaniem. To jak je napiszę, ew ściągnę skądś to podlinkuje ci tutaj :). :* Zapomniałem, jeśli chcesz utworzyć link do kategorii, a nie chcesz umieszczać stronę w danej kategorii to umieszczasz dwukropek przed 'Kategoria:'. Więc Kategoria:Nazwa Kategorii będzie wyglądało tak : Pozdrawiam --'E-ressistance' (TM) 21:31, sty 20, 2011 (UTC) Tali Przeanalizuj sobie jakie ja zmiany dokonałem do twojej tej strony i nie popełniaj więcej takich błędów. --'E-ressistance' (TM) 14:42, sty 22, 2011 (UTC) A Ciebie... ... gdzie wywiało? Formatowanie --'E-ressistance' (TM) 15:29, lut 12, 2011 (UTC)